Fire Realm Protector Ch1
by FireRealmProtector
Summary: This Is The First Chapter To My Story


**The Fire Realm Protector**

**Chapter 1**

**By:Cody Harris **

**Once... There Was A Boy Named Marth.He Was The Prince of The Fire Realm.**

**He Wanted to Be A Knight But His Father, King Elanor of The Fire Realm, Said ''Nay."**

**His Father Never Let Him Do What He Wanted He Would Say ''Nay, or Heavens Forbid."**

**Marth, Usually Didn't Listen To His Father Anyway.So Marth Went To The Warriors **

**Guild.He Ordered A Knight To Give Him His Gold Armor And Flame Sword. What He**

**Didn't Know is That He Took The Almighty Armor of Gold Flame and The Sword of**

**the Original Fire Kings Making. Then All of A Sudden There Was A Breach in The Fire**

**Realms Gate and All Knights Were to Report There. So Marth Ran As Fast As He Could**

**In The Bulky Armor. By The Time he Got There All The Fire knights Had been Defeated **

**So Marth Attacked Head On And Defeated The intruders With One Mighty Slash of the **

**Sword. When The King Went To See Who Had Won the Fight He Yelled, "Marth! How**

**Dare you Go Against my Wishes. I Told You,You Will Not Be A Knight So Return **

**that Armor To the Fire Realms Protector Leif". When He Got Back To The Knights Guild**

**He Told Leif What had Happened, Leif Decided To Have Marth As An Apprentice. **

**Marth Ran To Tell His Father but Leifs Speed Was Greater Than Marths. Leif Stopped**

**Him And Said I Know Your Father Said That You Can't Become A Knight Remember. **

**Marth Said ''Oh Yeah..." Leif Said, ''Let's keep This A Secret. Besides We Might Need**

**A New Fire Realm Protector Some Day. So Leif trained Him For Three Years Until**

**Marth Was Finally Twenty Years old. Then The Fire Realm Was Invaded Again. **

**Marth Said Let Me Help. Leif Tried To Talk Him Out of It Then He Said Fine Lets**

**Go And When Marth Turned Around He Hit Marth in The Back of the Head And **

**Said ''Sorry Kid." Then Leif Ran Off Into Battle His Army Had Defeated Every Enemy**

**Except One. He Was the Ice Realm Protector.Leif Ordered The Intire Army To Attack**

**Bodies Fell Left And Right he Was To Strong.Then Leif Attacked Him With His Famous**

**"Flame Slash" but, At The Same Time the Ice Realm Protector Used His Famous "Ice**

**Slash."The Attacks Exploded On Contact. When Leif Got up He Saw His Whole Army**

**Dead. So Attacked With His Self Exploding Slash and killed himself Along With The**

**Ice Realm Protector.When Marth Came Too he Ran to the Wall Breach And Saw **

**Nothing but,Leifs Armor and Sword.Then His Father Showed up behind him And**

**Said "He Killed Himself So We Could Live On,and I Know He Has Trained You."**

**You Are Know The New Fire Realm Protector His Power Is Yours. Each Realm**

**Protector When He Dies Passes On His Power to the next Protector. Marth Started**

**A New Army of Five Thousand. Two Thousand and Five Houndred Would Stay To**

**Protect the Fire Realm While Marth And The Rest of The Army Attacked the Ice**

**Realm While It Was Weakened Without A Realm Protector.Marth Deastroyed their**

**Defence Army but, He Lost his Whole Army. He Charged After the Ice Castle To Kill**

**the Ice King but, He Was Ambushed by Hidden Gaurds. He Desposed of Them Easily**

**and Continued Onward. He Got To the Ice Kings Chambers and Said "Why?" The King**

**Replied "Why What?" Why Did You Attack My Realm And Kill Tens of Thousands?**

**I Didn't order An Attack he Replied. Marth Said "Explain Yourself or DIE!" I Didn't **

**Order An Attack he Repeted. This Must Have been The Work of The Water Realm**

**they Both Said. Great Hes Probably Invading my City As We Speak Thanks to You. **

**I'm Sorry, If It Comes To It I Will Protect your City. Assemble the Best Army You Have**

**Marth Said but, "Why" The ice King Said. Marth Said Were Going to Launch A Direct**

**Counter Attack Together. He Will think his Plan Worked but,If We Work Together**

**We Can Stop him Once and For All. Hurry There Is No Time To Waste marth Said.**

**So the King Announced to His Fair City that Every Able-Bodied Man Must Join**

**the Army. Once the king Was Ready They had His Army Stand-by. Meanwhile,**

**Marth Ran Back To His Realm and Told his Father. So Marth and His Army Joined**

**The Ice King, The Ice Realm Protector,and Their army. So,Together They Trugged**

**On Toward the Water Realm. Once they Arrived The Defeated His Armys Easily**

**because Fire Plus Ice Is More Powerful than Water.Then They Ran To the Castle**

**and Found Out That the King Was Already Dead and It Was the Water Realm**

**Protecters Fault. He Had Run Away While They Were Fighting His Army. So,They**

**Chased Him Down and It Was a Grueling Battle he Wiped Out Both Armies**

**Quickly. Then Both Realm Protectors Used Their Element Slash, Followed by**

**Both Kings Elemental Blasts. He perished because they worked together as **

**accomplices. From then on the Ice Realm and the Fire Realm were tranquil.**


End file.
